fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Griffin Von Frankenstein
|-|Base= |-|Max Power= Summary Griffin Von Frankenstein is a character appearing in the RP Reincarnation Wars . He is a scientist who joined the cause to prevent the Supreme Darkness destroying the universe (and now multiverse) before he can understand it. Personality Griffin initially was a highly logical person sometimes prone to outbursts of maniac energy. However, he had a good heart, offering to sacrifice his chance at his soul in order to hold back the forces of the Darkness and protect the people of the world. However, as the RP progressed he became less caring of others, with his gaining of the Eyes that See the World being the most notable cause - seeing the entire universe spinning on its axis, as well as the atoms that made everything up made him rather absent-minded and uncaring about others, realising how small everyone was on the grand scale. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Griffin Von Frankenstein (Pronounced Fronk-on-Schteen) Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Human who merged with the souls of his past lives, Magi, Ninja, Half-Demon (Incubus), Servant Status: Alive Affiliation: The Emissary's Team Themes: ' Original Theme Final Theme Combat Statistics 'Tier: 7-B physically, up to Low 5-B with magic, 4-B via hax | 4-A | 3-A, possibly higher via prep and hax Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magoi Manipulation (with Aladdin's power he can manipulate Magoi), Magic, Mind Manipulation (can control the minds of others with the power of Zepar, can manipulate people's thoughts via their dreams with the power of Merlin, can break other people's minds with the power of Darquesse), Clairvoyance (Solomon's Wisdom allows him to enter the souls of others to gain information, Possesses "The Eyes that See Through the World", allowing him to view everything in the present era down to the level of quantum strings. Can have visions of the future), Space-Time Manipulation (can freeze space-time, twisted space-time to hold closed the portals opened by the Supreme Darkness), Spatial Manipulation (his most used ability. Has a constant field around him that redirects attacks by manipulating space. Can twist space and freeze space-time. Can also crush space and extend it so he cannot be approached no matter how much his opponents run), Portal Creation (one of his favored abilities, he can open portals around people and close them in to teleport them elsewhere or simply crush them with themselves. Can even open portals to universes that are sealed off from others), Teleportation (can teleport himself and others, can even teleport to other universes with Shunting), Vector Manipulation (can manipulate the vectors of attacks, can rewrite the laws of the world to force an object to move in a certain direction with a certain force for eternity), Matter Manipulation (can construct, reconstruct and deconstruct people and objects on a quantum level), Physics Manipulation (rewrote the physics of the Kamui Dimension, accelerating its flow of time and causing anything that enters without appropriate protections to be destroyed on a quantum level, can cause an object to expend a large portion of its potential energy instantly, locked down his body's laws of physics to protect himself from them), Causality Manipulation (can displace "events" through space-time, allowing him to transfer his own wounds to others or the environment), Time Manipulation (can lock down space-time, rewrote the physics of the Kamui Dimension to accelerate time within, can accelerate his own time to make himself faster), Soul Manipulation (can consume souls to replenish their magical energy, can manipulate the Ruhk which are the "home of souls" allowing him to repair damage to the soul, can damage and erase souls), BFR (can teleport objects and people to his Kamui dimension by looking at them, can create portals with Dante Al Thais and close them around opponents to teleport them elsewhere, can touch people to Shunt them into other universes), Precognition (The Sharingan allows him to effectively predict and see the future image of his target's next move on the slightest muscle tension in their body, allowing to evade attacks and counterattack without any wasted movement. By combining this with The Eyes That See The World, Griffin is capable of predicting the future state of the universe over the next 5 seconds. Can see and interpret magic), Information Analysis (determined all the laws of physics of the universe by analysing the interactions between particles on a macro and quantum scale, can observe other people's magic to see what they can do with it), Limited Power Mimicry (Can learn any ability that works by or creates outcomes that operate by formulas or equations, though this is not always non-combat applicable as it requires him learn the formula first. Can mimic magical abilities after analyzing them. The Sharingan grants him the ability to copy ninjutsu and genjutsu done with hand seals, and also the fighting styles of his opponents), Accelerated Development (his magical power and mental capacity increase exponentially over time), Intangibility (can transfer parts of him that would be affected by attacks to the Kamui Dimension), Transmutation (Transforms the ground he walks on into a flower field, can change people's gender, transformed The Stranger from his Kaiju form back into his human form, can restructure people's atoms to turn them into inanimate objects such as chairs and rubber ducks), Resurrection (can use Merlin's Independent Manifestation spell to re-"summon" himself from the Ruhk even after death, can resurrect others from death), Sealing (can seal people in certain forms), Energy Manipulation (can control energy), Necromancy, Pain Manipulation (can make people feel pain that increases if they get used to it), Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure (with Darquesse's Black Flames he can erase things from existence), Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (including likely to the point of Absolute Zero), Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Astral Projection , Telepathy, Martial Arts, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Chakra Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Breath Attack, Explosion Manipulation, Limited X-ray Vision with the Sharingan, Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, potentially up to High with magic), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones without any substance), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra and magic, can amplify his speed by up to 3 times by altering his personal time), Enhanced Sight (The Sharingan allows him to see targets with increased clarity, give colour to chakra, and effectively keep track of fast moving targets, can see in the dark), can adhere to walls and walk on water, can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, can survive without the need for food and water, Absorption (can absorb Chakra, can absorb magical power from the world around him - by weaponizing this he can render enemies relying on magical fuel unable to use their powers by pulling all available magical energy into himself, can absorb souls and forms of energy to grow stronger, can absorb memories from others), Extrasensory Perception (can perceive souls, energy and magic across the entire universe), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Perception Manipulation (with Sharingan Genjutsu), Summoning (Can summon Kurama and Djinn), Healing (High, can reconstruct a body on an atomic level, can use this in conjunction with his Type 5 to heal himself from incapacitating wounds), Sleep Manipulation (Merlin kept Tiamat's consciousness asleep until the defeat of the Gorgon, can issue commands to everyone within earshot to sleep with Zepar), Curse Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Nullification (can negate any phenomena of the physical world and many of the magical world through the undoing of the laws that cause them, can hijack other people's magic to control it or prevent it from activating, negated Ahriman's ''Tiere brüllen: Armageddon, can absorb all magical energy around him - even from the bodies of others - to prevent them from being able to use magic), Expert Swordsman, Reality Warping (Can override reality to recreate the Garden of Avalon and the world of Kamui for a short time, Izanagi grants him the ability to turn reality into an illusion, allowing him to undo events like fatal injuries and even his own death), Immortality (Types 1 and 5; cannot die as he has transcended death, meaning any physical damage done to him is ultimately irrelevant), Invulnerability (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), likely far more (due to his perfect understanding of all the physical laws/formulas of the universe, Griffin is capable of replicating practically any phenomena of the physical world so long as he has the power), Resistance to Magic (as a Magi "beloved by the Ruhk", pure magic cannot harm him, dispersing harmlessly around him. His Borg protects him from any interference of ill-intent, including Belial's Memory Manipulation. All magi have basic resistance to magical effects, including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (unaffected by system of Ruhk being rewritten, which governs the fate and souls of everyone in the universe and altered their minds), Death Manipulation (As he has transcended death, he has no concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon him by a being of great power), Sleep Manipulation (Darquesse resisted be forcibly made to fall asleep), Seizures (stated that Darquesse would adapt her defenses to defend against forced epileptic seizures due to sequences of flashing lights), Clairvoyance and Precognition (Darquesse's presence made psychics who attempted to view her either see nothing, or black out), Possession (Darquesse fought off possession by thousands of Remnants even while vastly weakened), Power Nullification (countered his clone's attempts to nullify his Twisted Space, and reinforced the spell to make it even more difficult to nullify, Darquesse could not have her magic bound by magic-sealing shackles), Telepathy (Darquesse broke the minds of those who attempted to enter hers and could not have her mind viewed from afar), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Time Stop and presumably Space/Time Manipulation (continued to move in Manuelo's time stop through his passive spell of independent space-time), Physics Manipulation (can survive being within his own Kamui dimension thanks to his passive self-targeted spell of locked physics) | All prior on a vastly improved level, Non-Corporeal and Regeneration (Low-Godly, he has become a being of pure thought and can recreate his physical body as necessary), improved Shapeshifting (can change his physical body into practically anything else, including other members of his team, as well as alter the nature of his own soul and magic), the Unified World Equation allows his spells to interact with material worlds, spiritual worlds, mental worlds and space-time equally, Resistance to anything he can do (is layered in thousands of wards of protection and nullification that can defend him from anything he is capable of doing) | All prior on a vastly higher level in addition to Conceptual Manipulation (can create, destroy and repair concepts. Can weaponise his own concepts to punch people with), pseudo-Duplication (via the Second Magic he can manifest an infinite number of alternate selves "overtop" of himself to perform infinite possible actions simultaneously), Time Manipulation (via the Fifth Magic - can resurrect the dead by placing the moment of their death in the future, can grant himself the knowledge and experience of his future self by moving the moment of him gaining this experience to the present), Time Travel (via the Fifth and Second Magic), Death Manipulation (wields the power of Uriel who killed the firstborn of Egypt. Can "kill" anything that exists, including illnesses, concepts, futures, and more, which also negates regeneration, and resurrection), Law Manipulation (can alter the laws of reality through sheer willpower), Omniscience (on at least a 9D scale), Cosmic Awareness (can automatically gain the true names of all beings), Resistance Negation (can use the true names of others to bypass their resistances. Magic he imbues with Soulfire are much harder to resist than normal), all knowledge, skill and technique based abilities in Nasuverse (gained Akasha's omniscience of Nasuverse and can thus replicate any knowledge/skill based ability in the franchise), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8 in addition to his other immortalities), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; based on his concept), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Acausality (Type 2, 3 and 4 - his existence ), new or improved Resistance to Sealing, Power Mimicry, Duplication, Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: '''City level+ physically, up to Small Planet level via magic (can wield this much power by using the strength of Merlin's body to handle more Magoi), Solar System level via hax (by altering laws of physics regarding gravity and potential force he can alter forces to this level of power). Many of his abilities ignore durability. | Multi-Solar System level (Griffin's magical power grows exponentially over time, and after several aeons in a time accelerated universe grew to be on the very edge of Galaxy Level, only restricted from reaching 3-C via the game's plot. Showed the ability to transform into other members of the team who are this strong down to the level of quantum strings, which should give him their physical characteristics) | Universe Level ''' (his exponential rate of power increase would have at the very least increased him to this level of power by this point in time. Could really quite easily alter his own concept to just change the concept of how hard he can hit. Can easily manipulate the fundamental forces and laws of the universe to such an extent that the concept of "joules" is utterly meaningless to him - he decides what "joules" are and how many joules are produced as a result of one event or another, even able to rewrite physics so that a normal human can produce universe annihilating forces as a result of moving their hand. Can bring about the heat death of the universe by displacing energy through the Fifth Magic, and overwrite or manifest alternate universes through the Second Magic), possibly '''higher via hax and preparation (He knows how to create beings such as Divine Spirits and their descendantsand weapons, as well as how to alter himself to attain their levels of power. Is entirely capable of creating the Moon Cell, which holds the power to restructure timelines and create infinite space) Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(is this fast normally), '''Lightspeed attack speed with some attacks, can reach MFTL (can multiply his base speed by somewhere over 3000 times, reaching 256c) | Sub-Relativistic '''(is this fast normally), '''Lightspeed attack speed with some attacks, MFTL+ with hax (has layered thousands of time amplification spells on himself, each tripling his speed in an exponential fashion as each also triples the speed boost of the previous spell layer. This means that his speed is at the very least 1.1276x10^479c) | At least MFTL+, possibly Infinite, possibly up to Immeasurable (as he inherited the soul and thus fundamental existence of Uriel, he is an existence that predates time and could presumably act when it did not exist, and can possibly move and act along alternate higher dimensional axes of time. With hax he should be able to displace himself from the time axis entirely, as his omniscience of Nasuverse means he knows exactly how Amateratsu and Shielder do it and how to replicate it) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Z via telekinesis, possibly higher via hax | Likely Multi-Stellar | Universe Class, possibly higher with hax and prep Striking Strength: Likely Small Planet Class via amping himself, possibly Solar System Class '''via hax | '''Multi-Solar System Class | Universe Class, 'possibly '''higher '''via hax and prep 'Durability: At least City level+ '''physically, '''Small Planet level with Borg and Forcefields, possibly up to Solar System level via hax. Immortality, Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration and Resurrection make him difficult to kill. | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level, possibly higher via hax and prep Stamina: Extremely high (due to being loved by the Ruhk, Griffin receives a near endless stream of magical energy that is limited only by the strength and recuperative abilities of his body, both of which are vastly superior to Aladdin's. The amount of magical energy he can wield grows exponentially as time goes on) | Nigh-limitless | Limitless Range: Hundreds of metres with attacks, galactic via portals (capable of opening portals hundreds of light years away), multiversal with some abilities (capable of teleporting between universes as well as opening portals between them, even universes that have magical barriers between his universe and theirs) | Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Genius, possibly super-genius. Even before gaining his souls, he had an extremely high knowledge of physics (macro and quantum) and engineering. After gaining his souls, he also gained incredible knowledge of chemistry. Has the knowledge of Merlin who can complete even incredibly complex magical tasks with ease. Sees and understands everything that is happening within the world down to the quantum level, and used this knowledge to learn all the laws that govern the physical universe. Created a spell of over a billion individual formulas to rewrite the physics of the Kamui Dimension. Capable of learning all the magic of the Magi verse by intaking all the information contained within its flow of Ruhk at once. | Supergenius. His mental capacity grows exponentially over time, and he spent several aeons experimenting and studying all he could learn of the universe. | Nigh-Omniscient due to obtaining the perspective and knowledge of a >8D source of everything. Can perform 11D mathematics in his head to attempt to predict and visualise what higher dimensional structures of the multiverse look like (no guarantee on if he's predicting correctly though) Weaknesses: Easily distracted by the other things going on in the universe instead of what is going on in front of him. | None notable. While he still acts distracted as his main personality has not changed, his mental capacities have long increased several times beyond what is required for him to casually focus on everything he perceives at once. | Generally very apathetic towards everything unless there is new knowledge in it for him. Key: Fourth Soul | Post Kamui Timeskip | True Soul Feats: *Tore an evil full-power Gilgamesh (Fate) apart by opening a portal around him to within a black hole. *Held off an endless army of evil Bidoofs. *Teleported a bag of a 7 billion Bidoof heads. *Altered the physics of the Kamui Dimension, accelerating its time over 1000 times. *Negated Ahriman's Tiere brüllen: Armageddon. *Learnt all the magic of the Magi verse by immersing himself in the Flow of Ruhk with the Wisdom of Solomon. *Learnt all the spells of Homura Kamishiro by reading his soul with the Wisdom of Solomon. *Spent several aeons inside Kamui, increasing his magical power and mental capacity exponentially the whole time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Twisted Space: One of Griffin's most used spells, allowing him to twist space to redirect attacks and the movement of opponents. Has a constant application of his spell on himself, turning aside all attacks that must pass through space to reach him. Kamui: Griffin can teleport himself and others through the use of his Kamui Dimension simply by looking at them. He can also give himself pseudo-intangibility through the automatic teleportation of parts of his body to the Kamui dimension when attacks would impact them. He can also teleport himself. *'Universal Acceleration:' By completing a spell of extreme complexity (over a billion individual formulas), Griffin altered the physics of the Kamui dimension, speeding up time within by a thousand times. This also means that when his intangibility is activated, he can increase his speed by 1000 times. *'Garden of Kamui:' Altering Merlin's Garden of Avalon, Griffin briefly overwrites the world around him with the world of the Kamui dimension - a world with entirely altered physics. Due to matter from the normal world being constructed under different laws of physics to the Kamui Dimension, anything without the proper protections that exists within this space simply collapses as its matter falls apart on a quantum level. Dante Al Thais: One of the spells learnt from the flow of Ruhk, this allows him to open portals. He often uses this to enclose his opponents within portals, then move the portals in on them to either teleport them somewhere else (e.g. within a black hole, the heart of a star, the outer voids of space), or to crush them in on themselves. He has also used it to redirect attacks by opening portals in front of them. * Stellar Crush: An application of Dante Al Thais. Griffin opens six portals in a cube around the target. Using his Eyes that See the World to determine the necessary positions, these portals appear next to stars as the starts move in towards them. The end result is that the target is hit by the cores of six stars. If Griffin is feeling extra annoyed, he may use a spell to warp physics and accelerate the stars' life cycles, causing them to undergo supernova as they crash into the target. Dispel: A mix of Homura Kamishiro's Dispel ability and the principles of Magi magic, Griffin can "dispel" any phenomena that works by formulas he understands by undoing the formulas (laws of the universe) that give it form, effectively erasing the attack from existence. Event Displacement: Griffin reaches back up to 5 seconds in the timeline and displaces an "event" to somewhere else. Using this ability, he was able to displace the "event" of him being damaged onto an opponent. *'Automatic Event Displacement:' Griffin would later imbue this spell into an artifact in the Kamui dimension, which detects when a significant level of damage is taken to his body and automatically casts the spell to fix him. However, as the artifact is in the Kamui dimension, it must be connected to Griffin through his sharingan when he is outside the dimension. This means that if his eye is destroyed, the connection to the artifact is lost, stopping it from automatically fixing him. The Eyes that See the World: Griffin has the Eyes that See the World, allowing him to observe everything occurring on a physical level within the universe he is in down to the smallest detail (quantum strings). However, he cannot see everything happening on magical or spiritual levels. *'The Eyes that See Time:' Combining the Eyes that See the World with the predictive abilities of the Sharingan, Griffin interprets the interactions of all particles in the universe to determine everything that happened up to 3 seconds in the past and 3 seconds in the future. However, as the Eyes are only effective on a physical level, he cannot predict effects originating from purely magical or spiritual phenomena, nor can he predict events that have their origin in another universe (however if they have a presence or effect in the physical world, he can quickly adapt his predictions). however, upon gaining the sight of Darquesse which can view both souls and magic, he became able to factor these into his predictions. He is also unable to predict events operating by different laws of physics and space-time than he is used to, though given time he can use his Clairvoyance to understand the changes in physics and adapt his predictions. Upon spending several aeons expanding his mental capacity, he is now capable of calculating the entire history of the universe he is within from its beginning to its end (albeit he is unable to predict interference from outside the current universe, meaning his predictions can become inaccurate if there is interdimensional interference in the past or future. Fixation Propulsion Impact: A spell that rewrites the laws of the world to apply a force to an object that will push it in a certain direction with a certain force for the rest of eternity. *'Infinite Potential Impact:' With this spell, Griffin converts all the potential energy held within an object to kinetic energy. He attempted to combo this with the above spell, to create projectiles with infinite speed and infinite force, but was unable to successfully do so, instead just creating a very strong, very fast projectile. Dark Star: Schwarzschild: Alters the laws of physics within a target, increasing the Schwarzschild radius (the radius an object of a certain mass at which point it collapses into a black hole under its own gravity), causing the target to collapse into a black hole which quickly expends all its energy and vanishes. Unified World Equation: An equation developed during his aeons in Kamui that unifies the physical, spiritual, mental and spatial worlds into a single world. When the equation is added to the formulas of his existing spells, they become capable of interacting with physical matter and energy, souls, minds, and space directly, allowing him to directly damage, repair or alter these things with his spells. The Second Magic: True magic related to the operation, manipulation and traversal of parallel worlds. Allows Griffin to do anything ranging from traveling through them to using them as a source of energy and even revising and rewriting events. Gained the knowledge of this by becoming the omniscient avatar of the Root and pushed it to its utmost limit. *'Infinite Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomena': True Soul Griffin's ultimate technique. By accessing all his possible actions of infinite parallel universes and forcing them all to simultaneously manifest in his own, Griffin performs an infinite number of every offensive and defensive action possible, simultaneously. The Fifth Magic: Manipulation of time. Griffin can resurrect the dead by placing the time of their death in the future, or instantly gain the knowledge, power and experience of his future self by bringing the moment he obtains these things to the present. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Observer (Starcross) Observer's page (Post Kamui Timeskip Griffin was used and speed was equalized) Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Physics Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Water Users Category:Matter Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fungus Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Vector Users Category:Plant Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Perception Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Tier 4 Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse